


Knowing when to Sleep

by keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky



Series: Knowing... [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint gets poetic when he's drunk, Drunk Texting, I'm drunk too... whoops, Idiots being cute, M/M, Not My Fault, Pietro getting drunk texts at 2am, Short One Shot, k10phit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky/pseuds/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets poetic when he's drunk and Pietro ends up being the one getting the texts at 2 am. Which isn't good since Cap has a training session at 7 am. Thanks Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing when to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ximena13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ximena13/gifts).



> It's close to 2 am and I've been out drinking and driving.  
> (Me drinking, someone else driving. Safety first kids and don't drink and drive because it is so dangerous and others could get hurt. Be responsible!)  
> I don't know how I am able to type but I gotta get this done. (Totally not avoiding writing the latest chapter of knowing where to run!)  
> This is un beta'd so any mistakes shouldn't come as a surprise.  
> Love you sooo much. Really, you guys are amazing!!! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Pietro's phone went off with that annoying buzz. He groaned and rolled over in his bed. It felt weird not having the archer there with him. But Natasha wanted to go out that night for a 'best friends night out' and Pietro wasn't about to argue with her. Pietro grabbed his phone but had to shut his eyes from the harsh, bright light. After a moment to adjust, he unlocked it and found a message from Clint. 

 

_From: Hawk-those-arms!_

**_Too keep you is like holding water in my hands._ **  
**_The sun beats down and I am too weary to see._ **  
**_And as I hold what little water I think it have,_ **  
**_I thirst but cannot bare to not have you here with me._ **

 

Pietro groaned, seeing that it was two in the morning and Cap happened to have a training session planned for 7 a.m. 

 

_To: Hawk-those-arms!_

**_What are you on about? I'm sleeping, go away._ **

 

A moment later and his phone buzzed again. No sleep for the wicked apparently. 

 

_From: Hawk-those-arms!_

**_A heart that can stutter_ **  
**_Is a heart that can break._ **  
**_A chance for it to bleed forever._ **  
**_Giving it to you is a risk I will take._ **

 

Pietro read that text a few times before re-reading the first one. 

 

_To: Hawk-those-arms!_

**_Clint, are you ok?_ **

 

_From: Hawk-those-arms!_

**_I tell the moon of my wishes and watch every night as it would fall._ **  
**_And every dawn it would burn them with my hopes, desires, all._ **  
**_But I do not tell the moon of you are or what you mean to me._ **  
**_For to have you burn with each new dawn would be such a tragedy._ **

 

Pietro bit his lip, feeling his heart start to race. These were all love poems. 

 

_To: Hawk-those-arms!_

**_More. Please._ **

 

Pietro, his tiredness now gone, clutched his phone as he waited for Clint's poetic reply. He almost jumped out of his skin when his phone buzzed again. 

 

_From: Hawk-those-arms!_

**_I once met a bird outside,_ **  
**_It's feathers white and blue._ **  
**_It fluttered about in bliss_ **  
**_And I instantly thought of you._ **

**_For what in this world could be like you,_ **  
**_But a bird that could fly away._ **  
**_And as much as I hold and love you,_ **  
**_I fearfully wait for that day._ **

 

All of the air suddenly left Pietro's lungs. A small part in the back of his mind was telling him that Clint was drunk. But Sam was telling him just the other day that people usually say what they really want when they're drunk. Or really stupid stuff. But this wasn't stupid. Theses texts weren't sloppy or dumb. They were beautiful and meaningful and really what Clint meant. And Pietro craved every word. Clint usually was only sweet and adoring during sex; the training as an agent and the loss the archer knew trained him to guard his emotions. But here, at two am, Pietro witnessed a little part of Clint that was a little charming and another bit precious.   
To be honest, a small part of Pietro wanted to pick on Clint and tease the archer for the texts. But right then, lying in bed with his phone cradled in his hands, Pietro felt like he was really holding Clint's heart and gave in. 

_To: Hawk-those-arms!_

**_I love  you, you foolish archer!_ **

Soon after, sleep took the speedster and he didn't hear his phone buzz. 

It was around nine am, after Cap's training session had ended. Pietro was tired, sweaty and aching. But the good kind of aching after a good work out. No matter how much he complained, he liked Cap's work out sessions and he could see their importance. Normally they'd being going for another hour but Stark had walked in wearing nothing but a white tank top and black jeans that sat low on his hips. Pietro tried hard not to noticed the hungry way with which Cap stared at the scientist. The session ended soon after.   
Back in his room, Pietro checked his phone. A smile instantly graced his lips as he read the text that waited for him. 

 

_From: Hawk-those-arms!_

**_Oh god, I am soooooo sorry about last night! Nat brought out the heavy duty Russian vodka and I guess I had my phone on me._ **  
**_Please delete every single one of those texts!_ **  
**_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease_ **  
**_I'll take you to that Italian restaurant that you wanted!_ **

 

Pietro smiled cheekily. 

 

_To: Hawk-those-arms!_

**_Alright, but you're paying ;)_  **

 

Obviously Pietro wrote them all down before deleting them from his phone. But Clint didn't need to know that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.  
> I'm so tired that I am only able to write this out of sheer will power and water.  
> I can't even remember what I wrote or if there are any mistakes. It will be a fun surprise in the morning  
> Keep yourselves safe and healthy! 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


End file.
